<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Autumn Comes When You're Not Yet Done With Summer Passing By by rivertoskate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468607">And Autumn Comes When You're Not Yet Done With Summer Passing By</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivertoskate/pseuds/rivertoskate'>rivertoskate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, this is the first fic ive ever written plz dont put me on blast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivertoskate/pseuds/rivertoskate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra and Adora were soulmates. They’ve known since they met when they’re first words to each other matched the words engraved on their wrists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Autumn Comes When You're Not Yet Done With Summer Passing By</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra and Adora were soulmates. They’ve known since they met when they’re first words to each other matched the words engraved on their wrists. </p><p>Of course, at the time, they didn’t know what that meant, or even what soulmates were. The Horde didn’t exactly teach its child soldiers about the power of love or affection in general. </p><p>But Catra and Adora have always known, at least somewhat. They always stuck together. Protected each other. Loved each other, even if they didn’t know it at the time. Even if the very concept of love was something they dared not to touch. Not in the Horde. Not with Shadow Weaver breathing down their necks, and the uncertainty of what the future held for them looming over their backs, even as children.</p><p>The marks on their wrists were simply brushed off as something people just had. Something as beautiful yet novel as the colour of one’s eyes. A small quote on your wrist didn’t matter if your only purpose was to fight for the Horde. At least, that was how Adora thought about it. In fact, she didn’t think about it much at all. She knew that she cared about Catra, probably more than anyone else, but their significance to each other wasn’t something she ever was forced to truly acknowledge. </p><p>Or- it wasn’t something she was forced to acknowledge until she rebelled and started hanging out with Bow and Glimmer. Bow and Glimmer who refer to each other as soulmates every other sentence. At first, Adora brushed it off as just one of the many alien things she missed out on growing up in the Horde and didn’t really question it. After a few weeks, however, her curiosity was unbearable. </p><p>	The three of them were sitting on the floor in Glimmers room eating cake they had raided from the kitchen. Glimmer was going on about an interaction she and Sea Hawk had had, during their mission to Selenius. “Apparently he and Princess Mermista are soulmates!” She snorted, “Knowing him though, I’m not sure how much I believe that!” She and Bow started laughing, but Adora just looked puzzled. “What does that mean?” She finally asked. “Huh?” Glimmer paused. “Uh, soulmates. What are those?” Adora asked, growing more embarrassed as Glimmer and Bow looked more and more pitying. “Did they not teach you about them in the horde?” Bow asked, placing his hand on Adora’s shoulder sympathetically. “You do have a soul mark right?” Glimmer asked looking slightly distressed, holding up her wrist to show off the words tattooed there. Now Adora was really confused, “What do the words on my wrist have to do with anything?” Glimmer and Bow looked at each other and then back at Adora. “Your soul mark recites the first words your soulmate will say to you.” Bow said, “Mine says ‘That was kind of unimpressive.’ Your soulmate is the person the universe has decided you are meant to be with. The person you’ll love more than anyone, and who will love you in return.” He and Glimmer scooted closer together as he said this. “Mhm! That’s why me and Bow are soulmates!” Glimmer said cheerfully.</p><p>	Adora just sat there dumbfounded. “But thats- Then me and-” She struggled with her words. “I think Catra and I are soulmates.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if i want to continue this yet or not! this is my first ever first fic so please dont be mean lmao. if you think i should add more chapters please comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>